Firework
by KageMori
Summary: 2nd in the suffle series. Bumblebee comes back from an autobot mission to find Sam miserable and depressed. Bee/Sam NOT SLASH!   By the way, sorry if i misspelled sams last name, its a tuffy


**Story 2 in my Shuffle series**

* * *

><p><strong>FIREWORK<strong>

Bumblebee waited in his usual spot outside of Sam's high school for the end of classes and the release of hundreds of rowdy teens to come rushing out of the doors. But it wasn't them he really cared about, but rather it was his best friend Sam Witwhicky he truly cared about and was waiting on.

Bumblebee had been gone for two weeks on a mission with the other autobots and had just gotten back that afternoon. He decided to surprise Sam by picking him up from school. He couldn't wait to see Sam and for the two of them to catch up on all he had missed while he had been gone and to hopefully be able to play some video games with him in the garage. Bumblebee really enjoyed hanging out and spending time with his young human friend.

The end of school bell rang and students rushed out of the building as though the hounds of hell were at their heels. _'Finally'_ Bumblebee thought excited at the thought of seeing Sam again. He spotted Sam walking slowly out of the school building with his head hung down and his shoulders slightly slouched and the absence of one Mikalea Banes. _'That's odd'_ Bumblebee thought to himself. Normally the two would be walking out of the building together and be hanging all over each other.

Bumblebee honked his horn to get Sam's attention. At the sound of the familiar horn Sam looked up and smiled slightly. Bumblebee couldn't help but feel it was forced. Sam hurried over to the yellow Camaro and climbed into the driver's seat. "Hey Bee" he said softly once inside. Sam's voice sounded relieved when he spoke to him. This both worried and excited Bumblebee. "Sam what's wrong?" The slightly accented voice asked. Sam sighed "Can we just go first Bee? I really don't want to be here right now."

Sam's voice was tired now and sad so Bumblebee did as asked and drove off away from the school and toward the look out. He was worried about Sam. Sam was usually a bundle of nervous energy. He was never able to sit still or stay quiet for very long. Always talking and moving. That was the Sam Bee knew. The Sam he loved. But Sam didn't say a word the whole time Bee was driving and he just stared out the window lost in thought. Bee was worried about his little human. What had happened why he was gone? Where was Mikalea? Did something happen to her? Is that what was wrong?

Bumblebee let out a distressed whine through his radio speakers pulling Sam out of his thoughts. Sam smiled slightly and ran his hands across the steering wheel. "I'm alright Bee" Bumblebee made another noise clearly showing he didn't believe him. Same gave him another small smile and patted the steering wheel affectionately.

When Bumblebee finally arrived at the lookout Sam got out of the car and Bumblebee quickly transformed. He picked Sam up and brought him up to his shoulder. Sam climbed up and sat down next to Bumblebee's head and Bee moved to sit crossed legged under the tree.

"You're probably wondering where Mikalea is aren't you?" Bee said nothing, allowing Sam to move at his own pace. He felt Sam shift and grip his armor more tightly. "We broke up, just a few days after you left actually." Bumblebee wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised to hear that. He wasn't an expert on romances but to him Sam and Mikaelea always seemed mismatched. "She was cheating on me you know." This caught Bumblebee's attention and he felt a rush of anger surge through him. He balled his servos up tightly into fists. "I caught her in the act making out with Trent. She didn't see me, but I confronted her afterward and told her about what I saw. She had the nerve to lie to me Bee! Right after I'd seen her with my own two eyes!" Sam's voice was filled with anger and hurt and Bee could have sworn he heard Sam sniffle, as though he was forcing himself not to cry.

"Then just today when she _finally_" he spat the last word out angrily "admitted that she had been cheating she said it was my fault to begin with! That if I wasn't so weird and strange that she wouldn't have had to cheat on me. She called me freakish and said that if I had been more normal then she wouldn't have had to go elsewhere to find a more normal guy." Sam rubbed at his eyes forcing them not to tear up. He really loved Mikalea and was really hurt by her betrayal. "She said she wanted someone that didn't have a bling obsessed crazy mother and someone who didn't have a car that changed into a giant alien robot. Someone that didn't blurt out crazy talk every five seconds. Someone that was _normal_ that wasn't a _freak_."

Bumblebee had never been so angry in all his life. Never had he wanted to hurt someone as much as he did right now. Sam, his best friend, was heartbroken and had been betrayed by someone he loved with his whole heart. And that same person had the audacity to throw that love back in his face and then turn right around and blame _him_ for their betrayal. To say it was _his_ fault. Bumblebee was furious! He can't believe that he had ever once even considered Mikalea his friend. But above all that it was what Sam said next that infuriated Bumblebee more than anything else.

"Maybe…maybe Mikaela was right" Sam whispered more to himself than to Bee. "I know I'm not like the other guys she's dated in the past. I'm not strong, I'm not big, and I'm no good at sports. I am always having to talk and move around. I ramble about nothing all the time. I've always been an outcast, never really excepted by anyone. My mom's insane and I know she's passed some of that on to me. My best friend is a giant robot from outer space; my other friend likes to hang upside down from trees. I'm not normal, I'll never be normal. Maybe she's right and I really am just too freakish to ever be accepted by anybody."

Bumblebee quickly but gently pulled Sam off his shoulders and brought him up to eye level. He played a song through his speakers

"_You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
>your original can not be replaced<br>If only you knew what the future holds  
>after a hurricane there's a rainbow"<em>

Same laughed and gave Bumblebee a weird look. His sadness, for the moment at least, forgotten in the ridiculousness of a 20ft robot playing teeny bopper music, "Really Bee? Really? Katy Perry?" Bee's optics brightened, his version of a smile, "the words fit regardless Sam. You may not be like any of the other guys Mikalea dated in the past but so what. You're better than any of them. She doesn't deserve you Sam and everything she said about you was a lie. There's nothing wrong with you and there never will be." Sam smiled taking everything Bumblebee said to heart and feeling a lot better for it. "She is as your friend miles put it 'an evil jock concubine'" Sam laughed "what would I ever do without you Bee?"

His optics brightened once more and he set Sam down so he could transform. Sam climbed in the drivers sighed. "So how about we play a round of Halo when we get home? I figure I can get in a few hours before mom starts hounding me about homework." Bee's engine revved loudly and he speed off down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>1304 words<strong>

**Song 2 of my shuffle stories. This one about Sam and Bee's friendship! Ive actually become a very big fan of transformers lately. So much so that im actually watching the cartoon series. Starting with G1! I don't know if I'll watch beast wars though, I heard that was pretty stupid. And it doesn't sound like it will actually make any real sense. Anyways! It actually took me a few mintues to come up with a story idea for this song, I was about half way through the song before this pairing came to me. It was like a lightbulb moment, "hey! What if I write about Bumblebee and sam!"**

**I actually really enjoy the friendship between Bumblebee and Sam. **

**Anyways moving on:  
>Song: Firework- Katy Perry<br>2/108**


End file.
